Bori
"Kiss me." "Little weird....Let's do it." - Tori and Beck in the Pilot Bori 'is the pairing of 'Beck Oliver'' and 'Tori Vega. ''(B/eck and T/'ori')' '''is one of the the most popular pairings. It is rarely called '''Teck' (T'/ori and B/'eck) or Beri (Be/ck and To/'ri'). This ship is one of the most liked AND disliked ships on the show. Although Beck is Jade West's boyfriend (Bade), there is evidence that suggests that Beck and Tori do in fact like each other. Beck is seen in the show as trying to welcome Tori to Hollywood Arts and make friends with her, causing Jade to become very jealous. Bori Moments Season 1 'Pilot' *When Tori accidentally spills coffee on Beck's shirt, he doesn't seem to care. *When Tori walks into the room in the middle of class, Beck smiles to himself. *When she is rubbing the stain out, she keeps trying to help him, and he says "You might be making it worse, actually." After that, they gaze at each other. *He asks Jade if the "dog" (Tori) can sleep in their room. *He didn't approve of Jade pouring coffee on Tori's head. *When Tori says that Beck should kiss her he doesn't object. *After Tori kissed Beck she said, "Man, I love this school!", probably implying that she liked the kiss with Beck and still continuing the alphabetical improv scene. 'The Bird Scene' *Beck asks Tori to have lunch with him and his friends. *He gives her an idea of what to do with her locker. 'Stage Fighting' *When Beck was practicing fighting with Russ, she jumped on his back to try and protect Beck. *Beck smiled flirtatiously at Tori when she said she cared about him getting hurt. 'Jade Dumps Beck' *When Beck calls Tori over to end the fight he starts the question, " If you were my girlfriend...." *Tori comes to Beck's RV to convince him to get back with Jade, but he says he doesn't want to. *When Tori and Jade thought the dog was attacking Beck, she was really worried. *When walking away from Beck and Jade kissing, she jealously shouts, "Try not to swallow each other." 'Tori the Zombie' *Tori and Beck have lead roles in the school play, their characters fall in love with each other. *When Beck says "I love you", its almost like he means it. *When Beck says,"....,you're beautiful because I love you." Tori just says,"Wow...." *Tori and Beck dance together and look into each other's eyes. *When Beck puts Tori down, he looks at her with a flirty smile. *They almost kiss, as seen by screenshots from other cameras. *Beck slowly puts Tori down after he lifts her up. *When Beck was putting Tori down slowly his face almosts goes between Tori's boobs. 'Robarazzi' *Beck and Tori are watching Robarazzi, Robbie's video blog. He begins to talk about Tori's pimple shrinking or growing. Beck reaches his hand over to touch it. Tori smacks his hand away, whilehissing "Don't touch it!". 'Survival of the Hottest' *In the beginning, Beck is seen sitting with Robbie and Tori. *When Tori desperately asks what they should do. 'Wi-Fi in the Sky'. *Beck says "Guess that just leaves you and me", forgetting Jade. *Beck tells Tori how to spell, "EVIIIILLL," 'Beck's Big Break' *Beck calls Tori and André to sit by him and Jade. *Tori is happy for Beck getting the role. *Tori stands up for Beck after he's hassled by Melinda Murray. *Tori goes to great extents to get Beck his role back *When they hugged it looked like his hand was going to go up her shirt. *Beck told Tori about landing the movie role first. 'Freak the Freak Out' *When Tori says she can't go to Karaoke Dokie, Beck is the first to ask why. *They talk after class. *When Tori grumpily asks Beck, Andre, and Robbie why they're there, he says, "Nice to see you too," 'Rex Dies' * Beck and Tori perform a scene as a couple in the beginning of the episode. *Beck is very happy as Tori comes to him to play with the Turblow Jet. *They both try to get Rex out of the Turblow Jet. 'The Diddly-Bops' *Beck sat by Tori. 'The Wood' *After Trina makes Beck sniff her arm, Beck gives Tori a questionable look, and Tori says "I have to live with her!" *When the 'The Wood' is going on the announcer asks if Beck is getting tired of the same thing which he then answers the question by shrugging, possibly hinting that he may want to be with Tori.(YMMV) *Beck and Tori were having a conversation on why Beck doesn't want to be on a reality TV show. *Beck and Tori have a fairly short conversation about pink lemonade and why it is pink. *Beck and André try to save Tori when Jade attacks her. *The producers set up a fake phone call between Beck and Tori: **Beck: Hey, it's Beck. **Tori: Hi, baby! **Beck: Sup? **Tori: My parents aren't home. **Beck: Ooh, that sounds pretty good! **Tori: I know, I feel like I haven't seen you in forever! **Beck: So, guess what I want!? **Tori: Aw, do you want me to tickle your tummy? **Beck: Yeah, sure! **Tori: You should come over! **Beck: Yeah, my girlfriend's not going to like that. **Tori: I won't tell her! **Beck: Okay, I'll be there soon. **Tori: Alright. Love you, miss you! **Beck: You make me happy! **Tori: *Kisses into the phone* **Beck: Bye! **Tori: Later. 'A Film by Dale Squires' *While filming the movie, Tori says, "Beck, let me have you on the couch." 'Sleepover at Sikowitz's' *Beck and Tori are the last ones who did not break character. *When Tori and Beck wake up, Beck breaks character. Tori throws Raisin Bran at him, and he laughs at her when she is showing off that she is "victorious" and Beck smiles at her. *When Beck is in character and is supposed to be invading everyone's personal space, he almost kisses '''Tori, but then Jade says if he does, something very bad might happen to him. *Beck allows Tori to feed him Raisin Bran. *Beck allows Tori to throw Raisin Bran on and at him also. *Beck is seen laughing and smiling when Tori throws Raisin Bran at and on him. *Beck probably intentionally broke character for Tori to win. *Tori literally poured out all the Raisin Bran on Beck. * 'Beggin' on Your Knees *Beck stands up for Tori when Jade calls her stupid and tells her to go sit on the steps. *When Tori starts singing, Beck stands up and walks over to the side of the stage where Ryder was and when Ryder tries to leave, he holds him back. *Beck smiles as Tori comes to him and the others in the beginning. '''TheSlap.Com Hints *When Tori was new to TheSlap, Beck welcomes her: **Well hello there! I see you found TheSlap.com. You're learning Ms. Vega! :) **Jade: Well, hello boyfriend. I see you found Tori on TheSlap.com already. Grreeeaatt (That was sarcastic, btw). *On the Photo of Beck dressed as a hot dog Tori comments "Yo Beck, you look hot, dog." *On a photo of Jade, Cat, and Tori he comments "They got to be extras in the movie I was in. Hot stuff", calling them all hot. *Beck writes "This adorable pic was taken moments before that crazy dog (which Jade bought me as a present) mauled my dad. Luckily, he's okay." on a picture of Tori and the rottweiler. *Beck wrote on Tori's wall: **Hahahahahaha. Still thinking about Catherine Obvious! **Tori: Oh yeah??? Wasn't it you who said "The early bird gets the perm"? **Beck: Hahahahaha. Okay, you got me. **Tori: Why would a bird need a perm??? **Jade: Well, hate to break up your little flirt-texting session but Beck... I need you to come rub my feet. **Beck: L8r Tori. :( *On a photo of Tori and Beck, Andre writes: "Love this pic. Tori and my boy, Beck. They look so good together. (Sorry, Jade!) Haha. *Tori's TheSlap.com update says "Lemonade for Beck." *The most popular pics are of Beck and Tori. Bori Songs *Finally Falling - Victoria Justice and Avan Jogia *Girlfriend- Avril Lavigne *You Belong With Me- Taylor Swift *Daydream- Miranda Cosgrove *I Don't Love You by My Chemical Romance *I'm Not Okay by My Chemical Romance *BAM- Miranda Cosgrove *Ignorance by Paramore *Forever- Chris Brown *Denial- Sugababes *Ultraviolet- Stiff Dylans *I Wanna Know You- David Archuleta *What If- Jason Derulo *Brighter- Paramore *I Believe- Agnes *Hold It Against Me - Britney Spears *CrushCrushCrushCrush- Paramore *You and I- Anarbor *C U Next Tuesday- Ke$ha *Sparks Fly - Taylor Swift *Enchanted- Taylor Swift *Round And Round- Selena Gomez *I Want You To Want Me- Cheap Trick *Boys w ith Girlfriends- Meiko *Misery Business- Paramore *Boyfriend - Ashlee Simpson *All I Wanted- Paramore *Jump Then Fall- Taylor Swift *DJ Got Us Falling In Love Again- Usher *Your Love Is My Drug- Ke$ha *Rythm Of Love- Plain White T's *She Will Be Loved- Maroon 5 *Never Change- Chase Coy *Safe With Me- Jojo *The Hardest Thing- 98 Degrees *If You're Not The One- Daniel Beddingfield *Lips Of An Angel- Hinder *With You- Chris Brown *Iris- Goo Goo Dolls *You Found Me- Kelly Clarkson *Dirty Little Secret- The All American Rejects *Yours to Hold - Skillet *Better Than Revenge- Taylor Swift (From Jade to Beck to Tori) Bori Fan Stuff Official Song-''' '''Finally Falling by Victoria Justice and Avan Jogia, because the two sang this song together in the fourth episode "Tori The Zombie." The two gazed into each other's eyes and smiled numerous times throughout the performance. They seemed to have a real connection when they were singing this song together. The song also really does describe their current relationship on the show. They seem to fall for each other more and more every day, and they're finally realizing that. Official Game- '''Stare Off, because of this video. Victoria Justice VS. Avan Jogia Stare off! '''Official Number: 10, because they kissed in the first episode for 10 seconds. Official Color: Purple, because Tori and Beck both love the color purple. Official Food: Hamburgers, because of the following video. Tori the Hamburger Great Fanfictions: The Break Up Wish Upon a Star Bori Roommates With Jade's Boyfriend by ohsnapitzJess Looking For A Way Out Of This Hellhole by ohsnapitzjess (Sequel to Roommates With Jade's Boyfriend) A Special Kind Of Love by ohsnapitzJess (Sequel to Looking For A Way Out Of This Hellhole) What Happened That Night? by ohsnapitzJess One Nice Thing by ohsnapitzjess He's Your Problem Now by ohsnapitzjess A Strange Event by ohsnapitzjess I want to believe in more than you and me by seemslikeaporno Love letters by seemslikeaporno Bori In Real Life Even though Tori and Beck have so much chemistry on the show, their chemistry in real life is so much better. Victoria and Avan are actually best friends in real life. They tend to hang out almost all the time. They have so many adventures, two being a trip to London and New York. If you see a picture or a video with these two there's a 100% chance there next to each other. If there not hanging out there always talking on Twitter. Some fans think they are a couple but they are just friends and that's the way they like it. (See:Vavan) Bori Videos Video:Tori Beck// Today Was A Fairytale Video:Beck and Tori- Video:Beck and Tori- 1 Video:Tori & Beck Forever. Video:Finally Falling - Victoria Justice (MUSIC VIDEO DOWNLOAD!) Video:Victorious-Finally Falling Music Video Video:Beck & Tori (My Man) Video:Tori will you marry me? Video:beck and tori dare you to move Video:Tori & Beck - Forever Baby Video:Tori and Beck ll Stick Around Video:But You're Jade's Boyfriend.... Video:Please, don't catch me.. Tori and Beck Video:Kissin' U *Tori/Beck* Video:So Contagious Tori/Beck Video:It's Only You, I Know It's True, It Has To Be... Video:all i ever wanted Video:♣ let's make this last forever tori/beck ♣ Video:Tori & Beck - Every Time We Touch Video:Beck&Tori Stripped Video:Tori&Beck Your Love Is A Song Video:Hold on me ♦ Tori&Beck Video:♡ ♡ tori/beck wanna let her know ♡ ♡ Video:If I Had You - Tori & Beck Gallery Click Here! to see the Bori gallery! Category:Pairings Category:Main Characters Category:Relationship Moments Category:Males Category:Females Category:Images of Beck Oliver Category:Images of Tori Vega Category:Characters Category:Friendship Category:Pairings Category:Teens